Focus On Me
by Diana032
Summary: Miku yang memohon agar kaito berfokus tehadap nya
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis memakai baju terusan sampai diatas diatas lutut dengan warna cream pink. Ia –Miku Hatsune- berdiri dengan satu lampu menyorotinya

 **Let's find a light inside our universe now**

Ia megangkat wajah manisnya angkuh dan segera melantunkan sebuah syair lagunya yang begitu merdu dan bernuansa damai hingga lagu itu bagai berbanding terbalik dengan pembawa lagu tersebut sendiri

Title : Focus On Me

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Warning (s) :OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T

Pair(s): this is MiKai

Leght : Oneshoot

D isclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and anime agency :v . But this fanfic belong to me and for Beruang nee-chan

Present

~ _Focus on Me_ ~

Miku adalah salah satu dari beberapa artis yang sangat terkenal didalam dunia permusikkan bahkan banyak agensi mengemis ataupun merangkak dengan miku hanya untuk membuat miku bernyanyi di agensi tersebut dan berjuta agency yang mengsport Miku sehingga miku melonjak menjadi artist terkenal.

 **Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down**

Tidak ada suatu orang pun bisa menjelekkan atau pun memberi komentar pedas walaupun itu seorang bahkan beberapa netizen yang bahan utamanya selalu mengkritik beberapa artis yang baru saja mengjual album didunia musik yang baginya jelek.

 **Just come and get it, let them say what they say**

Sebenarnya Miku bisa menerima kritikan maupun saran apapun yang mereka bilang tetapi Mereka hanya tersenyum dan memberi nilai yang sebenarnya miku sangat tidak membutuhkan itu sama sekali walau itu memang penting, Miku seorang egois diselalu waktu bisa juga ia dibilang arogant karena merasa selalu diatas –sempurna-

 **Cause I'm about to put them all away**

Karena dengan ayunan dagu pelan semua haters berupa nitizen akan menghilang, menyerahkan diri mereka tanpa berkutik sedikit pun dan miku tidak pernah menjadi pihak mintak maaf ataupun pihak yang disalahkan dan selalu menjadi pihak pemberi maaf

 **I know what I came to do**

Dia tahu semua tindakkan nya egois tetapi ia tidak perduli selama ia permata entartaiment ia akan melakukan apapun itu sesuka hatinya tanpa pihak pemaksa sedikit pun. Karena Tousan pemilik entarteiment terbesar dengan saham terbesar didunia yang sangat disegani beberapa negara negara diluar negara jepang ini.

 **And that ain't gonna change**

Dia tidak akan pernah berubah sedikit pun,dia Miku permata perusahaan dan bunga di dunia musik dengan naungan Yamaha dipundaknya dan tetek bengek nya selalu mengikuti kemauannya.

./

 **But...**

Waktu itu Miku sedang merilis single perdana nya ke 3 setelah senbuzakura yang sempat mengempar dunia karena suaranya yang begitu halus dan merdu. Tetapi saat pengUpdate tan ada sesuatu membuat nya sedikit geram seorang Netizen membuat masalah dengannya dengan komentar

'... haha world is mine? Seriusan seperti lelucon yang bisa membuatku tertawa saja.'

Miku mengertakkan gigi kesal dengan pendapat seorang Netizen yang bernama pen nama Shion ice.

Ia memikirkan membuat netizen itu berlutut dan meminta maaf dengan segera dan tidak akan pernah melihat pen nama itu lagi lihat saja,seringai Miku dan meninggalkan ruangan studio.

"Len"panggilnya keseeorang berpakaian butler yang tentunya itu pelayan pribadi Miku, Ia tadi berada disisi kanan tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan studio lalu berlari menghampiri majikannya.

"bisakah kau membuatkan sesuatu dengan Pen Nama shion ice"printahnya kental dengan suara ketidak sukaan sedikitpun didalam ucapannya "bahkan memasang arus pendek yang dapat dilakukan dengan sengatan yang sangat mengejutkan saat ia terhubung dengan avatarnya kalau perlu"lanjut sambil tersenyum egois sambil mendekap tangannya angkuh dan terkesan anggun.

"baik hamba akan mencobanya Miku-sama"lalu butler itu –Len- berlalu meninggalkan miku yang bersandar didinding segera menuju ke studio nya tadi sesudah menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormatnya keatasannya selama ia dipekerjakan.

"Fokus On Me,Bitch!"ujarnya seperti menantang Nitizen ingusan yang tak tahu diri itu telah berani beraninya menoda album sucinya yang tak pantas ia kritik tersebut.

 **Go 'head and talk your shit**

...Maju dan buat aku semakin ingin menjatuhkan mu,sialan"lanjut diselingin umpatan. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya angkuh yang langsung ia pasang kaca mata tersebut diwajah imutnya yang dipasang wajah stoic nan melenggang pergi dari perusahaan dan berniat mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan beberapa wine tentunya dengan melesatkan mobil sport mewahnya.

./

TBC

A/N: Sengaja nana bikin pendek biar reader bisa membantu kritikan,saran dan masukkan yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa/dor/ gue itu sering bgt mutar Focus On Me yang dinyanyikan ariana grande tuh keyeen bgt/dor/

Sebab itu nana memutar dan menguras pikiran nana sendiri agar jadi FF eh ternyata gaje T.T kan hayati udah gak kuat lagi/plak/

To Guest : terima kasih udah mengreview di ff Your Ending's *bow*

So,Mind To Review and bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm over here doing what I like**

Miku hanya melakukan apa yang ia sukai contohnya sekarang ia tak tentu arah kemana setelah minum minum dengan temannya yang bernama panggung meiko juga seorang artist terkenal dan terpopuler sama dengan miku ahkirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang menyiapkan energi untuk besok.

 **I'm over here workin' day and night**

Alasan Miku pergi kepub itu karena pemikirannya sedang gelisah tidak tenang dengan beberapa bir bir yang kadarnya tinggi ia teguk agar beban berat dan pemikirannya yang menumpuknya hilang mulai dari perkerjaannya yang sangat banyak karena kini memasukki musim dingin yang tinggal 2 hari lagi sampai cara menjatuhkan seorang Nitizen yang menganggunya beberapa hari belakangan ini menantangnya.

Bukannya miku tidak bisa menjatuhkannya tetapi dia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai artist terpopuler tambah omongan maneger yang menyakitkan telinga menuntutnya masih bagus televisi kakek miku dulu yang hanya menyiarkan acara semut semut berjalan.

Title : Focus On Me

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Warning (s) :OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T

Pair(s): this is MiKai

Leght : Oneshoot

D isclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and anime agency :v . But this fanfic belong to me and for Beruang nee-chan

Present

~ _Focus on Me_ ~

Kini miku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mendatangi studio seorang netizen tersebut selalu mengetahui seorang anggota keluarga shion setelah Len memberi tahunya kemarin riwayat hidup pemuda itu sangat lengkap sampai Miku butuh seharian membacanya.

Mobil sport nan mewah bermerek Lamborgini berwarna Biru dark berhenti tepat didepan halaman studio tersebut. Miku pun memakirkan mobilnya itu ditempat pakiran umunnya mobil dari karyawan atau bosnya sendiri mungkin dari studio tersebut. Terlihat Miku dengan rambut dikuncir ponny tail dengan pipi terpasang kacamata hitamnya. Ia pun mendongak kepalanya ke atas dan terlihat nama bangunan tersebut

"melodi? Itu menjijikkan cih"ujar miku berdecih karena ia merasa geli membaca papan nama studio tersebut sebenarnya Miku hanya kesal dengan pemilik bangunan tersebut. Miku pun berjalan dengan anggun ia melangkahkan kaki rampingnya memasukki halaman menelusuri halaman depan studio yang agak luas.

Lalu ia memasukki pintu studio dan melihat orang penjaga disana. Miku pun menghampiri mereka dan bertanya ruang bos studio tersebut. Setelah jelas miku pun meninggalkan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sekarang Miku sedang mematung didepan pintu ruangan yang diketahui itu adalah ruangan pemimpin studio –setelah ia yakin-. Tidak sengaja beberapa foto foto pemilik studio itu terlintas di benaknya membuat Miku gerogi dan ekhm gugugp. Entah mengapa kekesalan Miku hilang dan menjadi kebingungan untuk apa ia disini.

"ekhm"deheman tepat dibelakang Miku membuyarkan lamunan terkejut dan sontak berbalik badannya melihat siapa berdeheman dibelakangnya.

 **So go ahead and talk ya talk**

"Eh anda seseorang Penyanyi yang dijadikan boneka yang melantunkan lagu aneh itu ya? dan juga boneka yang sebagai pemuas bos bos sana haha ya kan Bitch?"tanya pemuda bersurai dark blue dengan lensa ocean yang tidak terlalu memakai pakaian formal bergaya dengan tangan bertolak pinggang. Ia pun mendekati Miku yang hanya menatapnya intens

 **Cause I won't take the bait!**

Tetapi Miku tidak perduli karena Miku tahu itu hanya bentuk pemancing atau merendahkan dirinya ia hanya diam tanpa suara dan tetap menunjukkan respon negatif sedikitpun tetapi masih menatap manik pemuda itu lekat dengan kesan tajam bukan bearti miku tidak marah kau tahukan hanya menjaga image sebagai orang golongan tertentu.

"Hei manis jangan begitu atau kau menyukaiku"ujar pemuda itu bernama lengkap shion kaito. Ia mengangkat dagu Miku paksa agar dekat dengannya. Terlihat bulu mata lentik miku menghiasi rupawannya nan imut bak malaikat jangan lupakan pipi chubbynya yang tampak mengemaskan walau pun terlapisi make up dan bibir cherry yang membuat kaito berfantasi buruk jika –Tidak usah dilanjutkan-

"pantas kau cocok jadi boneka. Kau hanya diam saja saat dipegang pegang ya kan nona bitch Hatsune"tanya sambil menyungging senyum setengah dengan raut wajah angkuh sambil mengelus salah satu Twins tail panjang miku yang terasa lembut ditangannya.

"oh,terima kasih atas sanjungan anda tuan brengsek Shion saya sangat tersangjung atas kata sapaan anda yang sangat tidak bermoral"balas miku mulai jengkel sambil menarik paksa Tangan kaito hingga tidak memegang rambutnya lagi . Mikupun memberi jarak antara dirinya dan kaito miku merasa risih wajah ditatap dengan tatapan aneh dan rambutnya dielus elud

"Jadi ada urusan apa Nona-sama?"dengan intonasi mengejek saat kata sama terlontar dari mulut kaito. Miku perlahan terpancing dengan kata kata kaito yang mengejeknya.

"hanya untuk menutup mulut brengsek seorang tak tahu diri dengan gaya brengseknya memegang rambutku yang bersih bebas noda sebelum tangan sialan mu menyentuhnya.

Langsung saja keinti . . menyerahlah dan katakaan maaf ke entertaiment kami atas kritikkan kurang bermutu mu itu yang membuat komposer kami sakit hati sialan"ucap miku panjang dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ia risih ditatap oleh kaito dengan tatapan aneh, pria itu membuka pintu studio tersebut Miku pun mengikutinya.

"Hmn"jawab kaito dengan gumahan tidak jelas. Kaito menghempas pantatnya disalah satu sofa empuk yang tersedia diruangan tersebut. Lalu ia meraih sebuah gitar yang tepat disebelahnya.

"jadi kau akan pergi jika aku minta maaf? Tidak ada lain"tanya Kaito ragu sambil metik satu senar gitar yang ia tempatkan di pangkuannya.

"syarat yang lain kau harus menghilang dari 'daerah'ku"ujar Miku tenang yang bersender di dinding sambil mendekap tangannya ia tidak menrilik sekalipun lelaki didepannya walau kenyataannya Miku merasa bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Tertarik atau terpesona dengan lelaki tersebut namun Miku menempis kuat kenyataan tersebut karena ia merasa itu memalukan.

Ayolah belum beberapa jam Miku disini telah merasakan ingin keluar dari tempat ini yang Miku cap kubangan iblis tentu saja termasuk pemuda didepannya ini.

"permisi,Kaito-sama ada beberapa Artist menunggu untuk meminta beberapa saran"ujar sesorang wanita dengan sopan masuk menghampiri ruangan yang Miku dan Kaito tempati dengan memakai pakaian formal dengan kemeja putih tentunya dan rok diatas lutut dengan kedua kaki dilapisi kaus kaki dan platform yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya.

Entah mengapa wanita itu terlihat seperti model dengan tubuh yang pas dan jangan lupakan bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang terlihat sangat sangat cantik entah mengapa Miku merasa tersaingin atau cemburu-kalau satu ini Miku sangat menepis opsi ini-

"baik sayang i'm coming and Nyonya Bitch Hatsune aku pergi dulu lain kali aja kita bahasnya"ujar Kaito enteng dengan senyuman menurut Miku menghinanya itu sangat memuakkan dimata miku ditambah geraknya yang juga sama mejijikkan dengan senyumnya.

~o~

Bruk

Setibanya Miku dirumahnya bisa disebut masion keluarga Hatsune ia menghempas dirinya diatas ranjang yang empuk. Kepalanya masih pusing memikirkan si shion brengsek kaito yang beberapa menit lalu ia bertemu.

Drrt drrt

Smartphone miku bergetar menandakan ada pesan baru, dengan gerak malas miku meraih tas tangannya yang ia letak tadi dinakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

From : IA

To : Miku

Hei miku aku dengar otousan mu menyuruh seorang utusan manager pelatih mu karena Rin sedang sakit apa kau sudah tahu kabar ini Mi?

'Hah? Seseorang' batin miku terkejut dengan lincah tangannya memencet layar keyboard tersebut.

From : Miku

To : IA

Dimana lu tahu bahwa Otousanku menganti Rin dengan orang lain?

Send

Miku mengerutkan wajah nya ia sedang menerka nerka siapa yang akan mengganti Rin ? menurut Miku, Rin berkerja cukup baik malah lebih baik karena alasan apa ayah Miku mengganti Rin dengan orang lain? Dan kenapa tidak minta persetujuan Miku terlebih dahulu/

Tiba tiba smartphone Miku bergetar menandakan balasan IA

From : IA

To : Miku

Kudengar seseorang lelaki yang aku tidak tahu tampangnya menurutku di ekhm seksi dan tampan ^/^ kau sangat beruntung sekali Miku-chan aku sampai iri ~(-.-)~ you know .. oh ya aku harus pergi dulu karena oukasan ku sedang ceramah akbar kalau aku tidak turun sekarang juga jadi,see you later

Miku semakin besar tanda tanya di kepala miku. Siapa kira kira lelaki yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu sehingga temannya juga mengakuinya karena IA sangat jarang mengakui seorang pria tampan apalagi seksi pasti lelaki itu sangat sempurna.

Miku pun mencoba membayangkan lelaki berbadan sixpack layaknya seorang pangeran berkuda putih berjubah biru menjeputnya entah kenapa terlintas bayang kaito dengan tidak elitnya.

'Kok aku membayangi sibrengsek itu ya?'sesalnya dalam hati karena masih kesal terhadap pemuda berambut dark blue tersebut. Ia berguling guling gak jelas diatas ranjangnya yang empuk sehingga sepray diatas ranjang tidak berbentuk lagi sakin ia gelisah dan penasaran.

Tok Tok

"Oujo-sama, oujo sama, anda dipanggil tuan sama"panggil seseorang maid diluar kamar.

"Ha'i"dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil memasang sendal rumah sembarangan. Ia pun membuka korse pintu dan terlihat maid yang memaggilnya tadi sedang membungkuk hormat keMiku.

"dimana Otousan?"tanya Miku sambil mengucek matanya agar fokus dengan penglihatannya.

"Tuan-sama sedang menunggu oujo-sama diruang keluarga bersama nyonya"jelas Maid tersebut.

"oh"sahut Miku pendek berjalan meninggalkan maid tersebut.

Memang ada apa sehingga outosannya yang sangat super duper sibuk itu bisa ada dijam jam segini biasanya outosannya akan pulang sekitar lima sampai tujuh bulan sekali hanya untuk menjenguk dan memastikan keadaan Miku. Miku sebenarnya tidak peduli orang tuanya nak pulang atau tidak pulang lagi ia sudah lelah menunggu outosan maupun oukasannya pulang dan menarik Miku kedalam dekapan hangar seperti keluarga yang lainnya tetapi kini Miku dikasih sayang dengan uang yang dikumpulkan dibank bank bahkan tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Tanpa Miku sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan keluarga. Ia pun menghela nafas sebentar lalu memutar kenop pintu yang terukir indah dengan gaya khas eropa tersebut. Setelah Miku masuk ia memerhatikan dua orang tua yang sudah berkeriput yang orang tua yang wanita masih tampil elegan ia dikenal dan sebelahnya sedang membaca koran karena ia menyadari kedatangan Miku ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap miku

"Miku kemarilah"titahnya tanpa basa basi sedikit pun. Miku pun menurutinya dengan menudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"ada apa outosan?"tanya Miku langsung keinti tanpa basa basi sedikit pun ke orang tuanya yang lah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki di tokyo ini seakan ini bukan rumah mereka.

"salah satu sekretarisku mengatakan album mu itu tidak bagus dan tidak enak didengar karena kelalaian rin ayah megantinya dan mengganti dengan manager yang baru yang lebih propesional dari pada Rin yang masih bau kencur tersebut ia kini sedang terkenal dikalangan para artist"jelas Mr Hatsune dengan satu tarikkan nafas lalu ia menghembuskan asap rokok keudara.

"aku tidak setuju outosan,Rin sudah bagus aku tidak mau yang lain"tolak Miku mentah mentah.

"keputusan Outosan sudah bulat dan kau harus mengikutinya atau tidak kau keluar dari keluarga Hatsune,Miku"ujar ayahnya tak terbantahkan sedikit pun bahkan Miku tak berkutik lagi.

"tuan ada seorang pemuda menunggu mu diluar katanya ia manager baru anak anda"ujar seorang butler membuka pintu diikuti seorang pemuda dibelakangnya.

"hm,persilahkan ia masuk"

"baik"lalu butler tersebut mempersilahkan seseorang itu masuk. Miku dengan malas ia menoleh kesosok tersebut dan deg

"KAU"tunjuknya dengan mata membola


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Focus On Me

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Other cast : Luka Megurine

Warning (s) :OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T

Pair(s): this is MiKai

Leght : :v

D isclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and anime agency :v . But this fanfic belong to me and Beruang nee-chan

Present

"KAU"tunjuknya dengan mata membola.

Kaito yang ditunjuk pun hanya tersenyum yang lebih kental tersenyum meremehkan tepatnya.

"tuan shion silahkan masuk ke sini kami sangat senang atas kehadiran anda"sambut tuan hatsune.

"oh ternyata ini PUTERI anda yang anda diceritakan diparis waktu itu ya Mr hatsune?"tanya kaito dengan menekankan kata puteri seolah mengejek miku. Miku yang mendengarkannya hanya mendelik tak suka dengan kaito yang memasang muka seperti mengejek saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Miku menyumpah serampahi Kaito, ia rasa ingin memakan kaito bulat bulat.

"otousan aku tidak terima"bantah Miku

"kau ingin melanjut karirmu atau mengganti menjadi ceo ?"tanya Mr. Hatsune membuat muka lucu miku mengembung dengan bibir maju beberapa senti kedepan –cemberut-

"hihi"tawa kaito sambil menahan gelaknya

"WHAT?"tanya Miku galak

"bagaimana kalau saya Mr Hatsune, akan memberi tantangan dengan puteri anda. Jika ia bisa mengambil kefokusanku dan membuatku tertarik aku akan mengakui kekalahanku"jelas kaito. Miku pun merasa terpancing pun menatap Kaito dengan semangat membara.

"benarkah?"tanya Miku memastika tipu daya kaito yang picik

"benar Nona"

Entah mengapa pipi miku sedikit merona

'sial ada apa denganku'batinnya.

Setelah pertemuan singkat itu yang menurut miku berabad abad lamanya ahkirnya selesai.

'Lihat saja kau akan berfokus padaku , _focus on me_ 'batin miku.

Miku sedang mengendarain mobil sport bermerk lamborgini sampai ia tak sengaja melihat siluet kaito. Dengan cepat ia memakirkan mobilnya dan mengikuti jejak Kaito.

'cih, pasti ia sedang mencari pekerja seks'kesal Miku tapi tetap mengikuti Kaito. Hingga ia terkejut dengan tempat yang jadi tujuan pria itu –panti asuhan-.

'untuk apa ia kesini, hah sudahlah aku pergi saja'putusnya dan berbalik kearah mobil nya terparkir

 **Let's find a light inside our universe now**

 _Mari kita menemukan cahaya di dalam alam semesta kita sekarang_

 **Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down**

 _Dimana tidak ada yang terus menjatuhkan kita_  
 **Just come and get it, let them say what they say**  
 _Hanya datang dan dapatkannya, biarkan mereka katakan apa yang mereka bilang_  
 **Cause I'm about to put them all away**  
 _Karena aku akan lemparkan mereka semua_

.

Miku sedang berlatih menyanyikan lagu arianna grande yang berjudul Focus. Kenapa miku memilih lagu itu ? karena lagu itu nadanya sangat tinggi bukankah itu sebuah tantangan ? Miku sangat senang tantangan.

.

"Miku-chan"panggil seseorang membuat miku menoleh.

"Rin-can"serunya berlari memeluk rin

"maaf ya miku, kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi managermu"sesal Rin imut.

"padahal aku ingin Rin-chan yang mengurusku dan tidak ingin yang lain"ujar Miku cemberut.

"tak apa kok, Kaito adalah seseorang kemampuannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh jadi ia bisa kok. Melatih Miku-can menjadi artis lebih terlatih"hibur Rin sambil mengelus Miku.

"tapi aku ngak mau"tolak Miku.

Ia ingin Rin memanjainya, biarlah ia egois karena ia menganggap Rin sebagai saudaranya tempat ia mencurah isi hatinya.

"maaf ya Mi-can"sesal Rin sambil menunduk sedih. Miku yang melihatnya langsung panik

"ah maaf aku egois rin-can"ujar Miku mengelap air mata Rin. Rin dan Miku tersenyum

"kita teman bukan?"tanya rin

"teman"benar Miku sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka

.

"hei"panggil kaito ke sosok miku yang berjalan keluar

"apa?"balas miku galak

"caml down babe, kau seperti menganggapku seseorang brengsek yang ingin memerkosa anak kecil"canda kaito

"oh shit"umpat Miku –jangan ditiru- "ada urusan apa kau disini?"tanya sambil memincingkan matanya.

"ada urusan"

"urusan? Urusan apa?"tanya Miku

"untuk apa kau menanya apa urusanku, memang apa pedulimu?"

"eh tidak ada hanya ingin tahu saja" 'baka kenapa aku ingin tahu dan paling bakanya diriku kenapa aku berharap ia datang untuk melihat ku'runtuknya dalam hati. Ia pun memasang muka poker pace dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaito.

"dasar cewe aneh"

.

"ugh kenapa sih aku menanya ?"runtuknya sambil menyuap sendok ice cream kedalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin kau menyukainya"celetuk IA sambil menompang wajahnya menatap Miku. Entah mengapa Miku menjadi salting sendiri lalu melotot ke IA. IA pun menegak air ludah kasar dan mencari alasan.

"Just kidding"cengir IA membuat Miku kembali menikmati ice creamnya.

'hah yokatta'lega IA dalam hati.

'aku hanya membuatnya mengaku kalah dan mana mungkin aku suka dengan cowo playboy itu' batin Miku meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu hatinya berkata lain dengan rasa yang kini ia alami

.

TBC

Nana : huehehe pendek lama update plus typo banyak lagi, itu adalah ungkapan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang nana untuk reader-sama :v huehehe *dibantai rame rame* sebenarnya aku membaca cerita ini udah jauh dari skenario awal fanfict ini dibuat. malah jalan ceritanya kini menjadi sangat gaje -_- dan kata **kak fuyuki** ini menarik :v apanya kak yang menarik? *pacman emoticon*

Well, terima kasih . minna ya menunggu + membacanya ini huehehe kencup atu atu

Bow *bareng V*

Mind To Review jutheyo~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Focus On Me

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Warning (s) :OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T

Pair(s): this is MiKai

Leght : sepanjang jalan kenangan :3

D isclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and anime agency :v . But this fanfic belong to me and Beruang nee-chan

:v Happy Reading :v

Miku menghembus nafas kasar, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai. Rasa aneh dingin menyapa kulitnya saat lantai bersentuhan dengan kulit Miku membuat rasa menyenangkan, apalagi, ia sudah membakar seluruh energinya hanya menyanyi, dan beberapa gerakkan untuk ia tunjukkan ke Kaito.

"Miku"panggil seseorang

"hn"sahut Miku masih mengatur nafasnya. Kaito masuk keruangan tersebut. Lalu ia berjongkok melihat wajah Miku terlihat manis. Kaito pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Miku. Miku yang mengaturkan nafas pun terbelalakan matanya tapi tangan kaito bertengger dipucuk kepalanya. Kaito mendekat wajah ke telinga Miku.

Miku yang terbaring dibawah tiba tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir, jantung berpacu begitu kencang ditambah aroma maskulin Kaito yang brengseknya membuat miku mabuk akan aroma tersebut.

"Miku.."panggilnya dengan lembut lengkap suara berat nan sexynya membuat muka Miku tambah merona parah.

"menyerahlah"lanjutnya membuat kepala Miku berdenyut. Dengan cepat ia bangkit lalu mendorongkan kasar tubuh kaito. Kaito kembali berjongkok dengan Miku yang duduk didepannya.

"menyerahlah manis"ulangnya lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya. "maka kau akan berhenti menjadi artis"

"maksudnya?"tanya Miku bingung dan menatap Kaito tajam.

"kau tahu tentang tantangan yang kubuat beberapa hari lalukan?"tanya dengan nada jahil dan seringai yang terpatri diwajah tampannya membuat Miku mengalihkan pandangannya agar rona merah diwajah tak kelihatan.

"aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Mr Hatsune"lanjut berdiri sambil mendekat kearah kaca. Kaca itu biasanya digunakan miku untuk melatih dirinya dalam masalah dance. Miku menatap tajam kepantulan cermin. Kaito terkekeh pelan melihat raut muka Miku yang tak senang.

"kau tahu kita sama sama keras kepala, tapi disini kau lah yang lebih keras kepala"jelas diselingi kekehan ringan yang membuat Miku jijik.

"langsung saja keinti pembahasannya tuan shion, aku benci dengan tampangmu"tukas Miku.

"aku setuju ketika mr hatsune berkata bahwa jika kau gagal kau akan segera dinikahkan" jedahnya sambil berbalikkan badannya.

"APA?"tanya Miku membulatkan matanya semakin terkejutnya, kaito kembali terkekeh ringan. "itu tak mungkin tuan Shion" remehnya.

"kau perlu bukti? Silahkan bertanya dengan Mr Hatsune"tantangnya. Dengan cepat Miku bergegas berdiri merongoh tasnya.

Miku pun mendekatkan smartphonenya ketelinga lalu melirik kaito sembentar

"moshi moshi, otousan"

"ada apa sayang?"tanya ayahnya

"apakah kau membuat perjanjian dengan anak sialan ini"

"siapa kau maksud mi-chan?"tanya ayahnya bingung

"Shion Kaito"ujarnya dengan berat hati. Kaito melihat ekpresi miku yang kesel mediktekan namanya langsung menahan tawanya.

"iya"jawab ayah tanpa ragu.

Miku pun membulatkan matanya menatap Kaito, kaito hanya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"dan otousan setuju dengan usulan kaa-sanmu yang akan segera menikahkan mu jika kau gagal" lanjutnya. Dengan raut masih shock miku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"tampaknya ini sudah jelas, jadi nona Hatsune bye bye"senyumnya licik.

Hening diruang itu setelah kaito meninggalkan Miku yang masih shock.

"TIDAAAAAAK"pekiknya kemenit selanjutnya.

"huhuhu IA help me out from Mynightmare huhu" tangis Miku sambil berguling guling diatas kasur IA yang menjadi kusut ulah Miku. IA yang melihat sikap abnormal teman karibnya pun membuang nafasnya kasar.

"makanya kau harus giat latihan, Mi-can"nasehat IA.

"tapi jika ku gagal aku akan dinikah dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal, dan kalau ku berhasil aku dididik ama Shion-brengsek-Kaito"keluhnya. "tapi minggu lalu kau bilang kau menang?"tanya IA bingung sambil duduk diranjang. "aku tidak memikirkan secara matang maksud sibrengsek itu."lirihnya

"itulah sifat ambisimu terlalu tinggi sampai lupa tujuan yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan"

" dia hanya mengapus komentarnya di YT dan meminta maaf namun itu tidak menghentikan ia menjadi manejerku"ujarnya dengan muka cemberut. "bagaimana kita ke Pub nico nico malam ini"tawar ia dengan Wink manisnya. "baiklah, mungkin kepala bisa ringan sedikit jika disana" terimanya. Lalu mereka mengambil coat dan kunci mobil.

Tok tok tok

"nona Miku"panggil butler membuat mata miku terbuka secara terpaksa. Dengan rambut kusut kusut bahkan ilernya masih ada ia melangkahkan kakinya kepintu.

"ha'i?"ujar sambil membuka pintu. Oh ternyata Len.

Len yang terkejut segera menarik miku masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu ke kamar mandi. Dengan telanten jari lentiknya menyuci wajah Miku dengan lembut dan kasih sayang. Miku yang sadar 100% persen pun menatap Len.

"ada apa?"tanya

"nyonya besar ingin nona mengikutinya"ujarnya dengan sopan sambil mengucapka beberapa deret kata dengan formal.

"untuk?"tanya Miku lagi.

"hamba kurang tahu secara detailnya tetapi nona harus turun sekarang" dengan nafas berat Miku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"mama"panggilnya memasukki ruang santai dengan penampilan lebih rapi dan manis saat ia bangun tidur tadi.

"mama ingin mengajak anak mama kebutik"ujarnya tersenyum anggun. Kepala miku pun merasa ada yang aneh. Tumben seorang mamanya yang jadwalnya sangat padat menyempatkan diri mengajak anaknya kebutik.

"jangan bingung. Mama hanya ingin membantu memilihkan gaun pengantin yang cantik dan manis" jelasnya sambil meminum teh.

"uhuk" entah kenapa Miku tersendak ludahnya sendiri.

'kenapa aku jadi begini ya tuhan'ringisnya dalam hati.

"tapi kan ma, itu akan terjadi jika Mi-can tidak berhasil"elaknya berusaha membela dirinya.

"jika tak berhasil besok kita buat pesta. Ah~ rasanya mama pingin mengundang semua teman teman mama"ujar Mrs Hatsune berbunga bunga. Miku pun menekukkan mukanya asam lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang santai setelah ia mengatakan;

"maaf ya ma, Aku pasti menang"

.

'ya benar saja'keluhnya. 'bagaiman laki laki jelek, iiih~' batinnya jijik membayangkan dirinya mendapat cowo tak sesuai keinginannya. 'coba saja cowo itu kaito eh apa yang kupikirkan' runtuknya memegang kepalanya. 'ini semua salah sibrengsek itu, huh awas saja cowo sialan'

.

TBC

Yeay fast update :'3 ini udah author usahakan **Aria** -can, maaf ya ffnya pendek plus mengecewakan :'vdan kak **fuyu** -can sebenarnya nana lagi diteror ff Focus On Me ini sampai dimimpi kan nana tatut :v helep me T.T

Oky, see you next chapter ^.^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Focus On Me 5

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Other cast : Luka Megurine

Warning (s) :OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T

Pair(s): this is MiKai

Leght : sepanjang jalan lintas

D isclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and anime agency :v . But this fanfic belong to me and Beruang nee-chan

.

.

Happy reading

.

Just enjoy oky ;)

.

Miku dan kaito menghadap satu sama lain, kedua manik matanya saling menatap tajam. Mereka tak mau mengalah sedikitpun, padahal ini adalah sesi latihan pertama tetapi kedua belah pihak sudah panas.

Luka hanya berdiam melihat manager dan Miku saling bertatapan itu.

"sudahlah kalian berdua, berhenti bersikap seperti itu"relai Luka sambil menarik jaket putih Kaito. Kaito pun menoleh, "baiklah"ujarnya lembut yang membuat miku ingin sekali mencekik leher Kaito.

"rin-can kau bisa memulainya"pinta miku ke rin yang mulai menghidupkan intrumental lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan.

tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou  
surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki  
hanabi no you ni moeagaru shunkan  
tagai o kogashi yakeato o nameau  
yasashiku

.

Mereka pun menyanyikan part itu dengan serempak, mereka memanglah profesional tak halnya jika mereka bisa langsung menyusaikan.

.

kono mama de ii to omotte'ta  
nigedashita yoru no naka de  
amaoto ga mado o uchinarasu  
koukai ni sainamareta

.

Kaito pun menyanyikan partnya dengan tenang, sedangkan luka dan Miku diam. Sedangkan rin tercengang dengan kekompakkan mereka, tapi disini belum ada tantangan lagu jadi rin menjadi was was.

.

watashi dake o mite ...

.

Namun, Miku berhenti sejenak melupakan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Rin pun memencet tombol pause. Kaito pun menatap miku dengan muka meremehkan.

"sudah kukata, kau tidaklah cocok menjadi artis lebih baik kau berhenti dan berlajar menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik"ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat kental menyindir Miku. Miku pun menatap kaito sangar.

"aku tak akan menyerah"ujar dengan binar bersemangat, entah mengapa kaito tertegun dengan semangat Miku.

"karena aku tak mau menikah"lanjutnya. Membuat Kaito harus berpoker face dan menatap datar miku.

"lalu mati"lanjut kaito sangat datar. "ya sudah itu aku mati"kata miku membenarkan kata kata Kaito sambil mengangguk sok paham, namun, beberapa menit matanya melotot kearah Kaito "tidak lah!"serunya yang baru menyadari kata kata kaito.

Luka dan rin tergelak melihat tingkah miku yang sangat imut. Rin menatap miku dengan penuh arti 'dia mulai berubah'batinnya.

"baiklah bagaimana kita berlatih lagi?"ajak Luka mendekati Miku dan Kaito.

Setelah lima jam berlalu, kini mereka sedang mengistirahatkan diri dan mengisi tenaga.

"kurasa kau mulai kompak, Miku-san"puji Luka ke Miku yang duduk disampingnya. "arigatto" balas miku tersenyum.

"apanya yang kompak. Dia saja bernyanyi cepat dan tak mengikuti mu"tolak kaito sambil mejentik kening Miku. "sialan"umpat Miku sambil mengelus keningnya yang diberi tanda dengan Kaito.

"ohya Luka ? bagaimana kita makan malam serempak di kafe fav kita? Kau tak punya kegiatankan setelalh ini?"tanya kaito bertubi tubi, kearah Luka. Luka pun mengangguk sejenak disambut senyum simple dengan kaito –tidak lebar dan tidak kecil-

Entah mengapa miku merasakan gejolak aneh, bukan terasa kupu berterbangan diperutnya melainkan rasa sakit didalam hatinya. Padahal ia sudah mengunci bagian terlemah dirinya dalam dalam tetapi kenapa percakapa Luka dan Kaito membuatnya 'cemburu'?

"ohya miku-san aku dan kaito pergi dulu"pamit Luka yang telah berdiri disebalah kaito. Kaito dan luka pun keluar dari ruangan dengan beriringan.

"Mi-can"panggil Rin namun diabaikan begitu saja dengan Miku.

.

Kini miku berada di rumahnya, ia sudah membersihkan diri sambil memberishkan perasaan aneh itu dikamar mandi tetapi masih juga terpikiran sampai sekarang.

'hah~' helanya yang keberapa kali setelah ia dan kaito berpisah diruangan latihan.

'siapa kaito? Kenapa berani beraninya membuat hatiku menjadi kacau balau? Dan menghantuiku?' tanya sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa apa diatas sana.

"Miku-dono?"panggil Len sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Miku, "buka saja len, tak dikunci kok"sahutnya malas beranjak dari ranjang mewahnya.

"anda baik baik saja?"tanya lembut dan sopan. Tersirat kecemasan tercampur takut di intonasi suara yang terlafalkan disetiap digit kata nan pendek yang melantun indah dari bibir tipis Len.

"tidak apa" Len mendekat untuk memastikan sendiri nona mudanya baik baik saja atau tidak. "kenapa nona tak makan malam? Nanti nona Miku bisa sakit"tutur Len. Len memang ditugaskan mengawasi, menjaga, membantu, dan merawat miku 24 jam non stop, len tidak pernah mengeluh akan itu.

"tidak ada"sahut miku tetap singkat seolah ia mengatakan jangan menganggu.

"maaf ya nona jika saya menganggu jadi saya permisi dulu"pamit Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"hn"sahutnya.

Ciklek

Pintu ditutup tapi hati miku tetap tak menentu. Miku menatap jalan didepannya jadi tidak fokus.

~,~

"Miku, oha"sapa Rin didepan rumah Miku. Sebenarnya miku meminta rin mengawaninya latihan lagi dengan si brengsek kaito dan luka.

"ohayo"balas miku berusaha tersenyum. "anu miku tidak usah tersenyum deh"pinta Rin melihat senyum horror miku. "baiklah ayo"ajaknya sambil menyeret lengan miku kearah mobil Miku.

'-'

Latihan kali ini miku tetap gagal mengserempakkan nyanyi denga Kaito, entah mengapa setiap ia menyanyi part dirinya dan kaito. Miku terhipnotis hingga kelabahan beberapa kata, bahkan yang kedua juga saat mereka berdua beradu pandang miku menjadi salting sendiri dan kelewatan bagiannya.

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan Miku jangan kelamaan"dengus Kaito sambil memijit keningnya sedikit pening melihat Miku. "aku tahu"sahut Miku.

"lalu kenapa?"tanya Kaito putus asa

"karena kau jelek"ungkapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Luka dan rin tanpa terkecuali Kaito tersedak dengan ludah masing masing mendengar penuturan polos Miku.

Kaito yang mendengar itu pun shock.

"baiklah ayo kita latihan lagi"ujar Rin membuat kaito kembali fokus. Hingga bagian kaito feat Miku pun tiba dengan penuh hati hati Miku dan kaito bernyanyi berdua.

yami ga fukamari hanatareru yokubou  
ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii

dareka no kage ga miekakure shite iru  
obieru you ni sono mune ni karada o uzumete

.

Rin tersenyum puas ahkirnya miku dapat menguasainya. Tetapi luka tidak mengapresiasikan begitu, mukanya terlihat tak senang syarat akan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan Miku. Kaito dan Luka bertemu pandang. Luka mengirimkan bahasa isyarat ke Kaito akan sesuatu.

"tampaknya latihan kita sampai disini dulu"ujar Kaito singkat lalu berjalan tanpa melihat ekpresi Miku yang terkejut.

'hei kenapa ia pergi? Padahal mereka berhasil bukan?'

Setelah itu Luka mengikuti Kaito keluar.

Rin segera menghampiri miku sambil membawa handuk dan air mineral.

"daijoubu Mi-can?"tanya pelan sambil menghapus bulir keringat Miku. Miku mendongak lalu menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"daijobu rin"ungkapnya. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan tegak disamping Rin. "rin maukah kau mengawaniku menghajar ice cream?"tanya ke Rin tanpa menoleh ke Rin. Rin tersenyum lembut.

"tapi kau yang tetraktir ya Mi-can"ujarnya dengan nada usil

"memang kau ingin mengambisi beberapa mangkuk ice cream, huh?"tanya Miku. Mereka beringin berjalan keluar.

"kurasa sampai perutku penuh"jelas Rin sampai menepuk perutnya. "oky"

.

ToBe Continue

A/Nana : yeay nana kambek seperti biasa mengecewakan :v

To my lovely sweety buuny cookie kakak tercinta sejagat raya minus bumi kak Fuyu-can nyaw nyaw raw raw moo/?: Aku udah kambek QaQa dengan ff seperti biasa mengecewakan plus banyak typo :v jan todong nana dong. entar nana mati siapa yang lanjuti coba? Enggak ada yuuma, gumiya, gumo, kiyoteru, de le le. kalaupun ada cuman pemain numpang lewat doang :3 *didorong kejurang* lalu semangat ya Latihannya :*

Well, see you reader nyaw~


	6. Chapter 6 -klimaks-

Nana : oky seperti biasa ^.^

.

Present

.

Title : Focus On Me 6

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Other cast : Luka MeguRine

Warning (s) :OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T

Pair(s): this is MiKai

Leght : sepanjang jalan lintas kereta api

D isclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and anime agency :v . But this fanfic belong to me and Beruang nee-chan

.

.

Happy reading

.

Just enjoy okay ;)

.

Setelah beberapa hari latihan, mereka bertiga berhasil dan lancar dalam bagian mereka –Miku, Kaito dan Luka-. Mereka latihan sangat bagus, Rin saja diam diam mengangumi kekompakkan mereka.

kini mereka sudah memasukki minggu ketiga dan 6 hari lagi adalah jadwal Miku come back untuk perayaan ahkir tahun 2015, tambah lagi banyak yang harus dilakukan.

Miku mengikat rambutnya bergaya pony tail, dengan baju kaos oblong berwarna putih cream dan celana trainning. Ia sudah sampai duluan ditempat latihan, tiba tiba smartphone di saku celana bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Miku mengechek smartphonenya, ada email dari Rin. " 'Mi-can maaf aku tak bisa datang' " bacanya setelah itu mengembus nafas kasar lalu melihat sekitar. Sepi itu yang mengisi ruangan latihan itu. Miku yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan langsung merongoh smartphone. memilih memainkan game di smartphonenya sampai menunggu Kaito dan Luka datang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kaito tepat ditelinga Miku, membuat Miku terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja smartphonenya jatuh kalau saja Tangannya tak sigap menangkapnya. Sensasi aroma maskulin menyapa di indra penciuman Miku membuat Miku hampir mabuk ditambah Miku dan Kaito dengan minim jarak membuat Jantung berpacu cepar. Perlahan rona merah muda bersemu di pipi chubbynya.

"menjaulah dariku"desis Miku, membuat Kaito memberi jarak antara Kaito dengan Miku. Miku mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang melaju kencang. Kaito tersenyum dibelakang Miku, senyum tanpa paksaan dan tampan membuat wajah terlihat tampan untung saja Miku tak melirik kebelakang.

Miku tak sadar diRinya sudah terjatuh kedalam friksi cinta, dan itu tidak akan ditepis kuat Miku.

"Luka tak akan datang. ia sakit"ujar singkat berjalan ke arah DVD. "oh" balas Miku tak kalah singkat ,Miku mengikuti Kaito. Tak tahu kah Kaito ? Miku tersenyum dalam diam, manis dan menunjukkan kecantikkannya. Matanya setia melihat gerak gerik Kaito, entah mengapa dimatanya Kaito terlihat begitu bercahaya. Tanpa Miku sadari ia mengharapkan lebih. Lebih didalam arti yang berbeda.

.

Setelah beberapa Jam latihan, Miku oleng karena tenaga tubuhnya banyak terkikis dengan mengeluarkan suara nan merdu itu. Ia tiba tiba tak sengaja menyenggol pundak Kaito yang berada di dekatnya, dengan sigap Kaito menangkap tubuh Miku. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi pinggang ramping Miku. Miku meRingis sedikit, lalu saat merasa bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua manik itu ketemu, saling menyelami satu sama lain namun berahkir saat hitungan detik berikutnya.

Blush

Tiba tiba rona merah mewarnai mukanya. Posisinya mereka tadi dimana Miku mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kaito, sedangkan Kaito memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya yang ramping.

"T-Terima Kasih"ujar Miku menunduk malu, dengan pelan Kaito mendudukkan Miku. Ia menatap Miku sedikit khawatir "kau tidak apa?"tanya sambil menatap lembut manik Miku. "tak apa, hanya saja-"

Kruuuuk

Omongannya terputus akibat suara gaje terdengar dari perutnya,sontak wajah Miku merona merah padam ralat malu dengan Kaito terkejut. Beberapa menit kemudian Kaito terkekeh kecil dan Ringan.

"kau ingin mati?"tanyanya membuat Kaito menutup mulutnya rapat rapat untuk menahan tawanya lagi kala melihat wajah Miku mengembung dan melotot marah. Itu sangat menyenangkan.

"ayo kita membeli sesuatu yang dapat dimakan"ajaknya sambil menyodorkan tangannya, dengan lembut Miku menerimanya. Mereka keluar dengan bergandengan tangan. Miku diam diam menyukai perlakuan Kaito dari dalam tadi, entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Apa karena ia merasa dengan cintakah?

.

"pelan pelan Miku, lihat tuh berlepotan. Anak kecil saja tak separah itu"Sindir Kaito kalem, melihat Miku menyuap ice cream asal asalan. Kaito heran, apakah orang sekaya Miku tak makan ?

Slep

Seketika Miku berhenti membeku, saat kejadian sangat tiba tiba dan singkat. Ia memegang pipi kiRinya yang dijilat Kaito. "cuman ice cream Miku"ujarnya santai. Tidak tahukah Kaito, Miku semakin terjatuh kedalam cinta. Miku mengalihkan wajahnya agar Kaito tak melihat muka meronanya, uh pasti memalukan.

Miku telah menyadari dia telah terjatuh dalam pesona Kaito. Ia sudah meyakinkan diRinya, bahwa ia mulai mencintai Kaito dengan segala tindak tanduknya yang membuat kesal dan jengkel, namun tak terduga seperti sekarang. Sekarang, Miku menyuap ice crea itu pelan pelan.

"tunggu sebentar, biar aku yang membayar semua ini"ucap Kaito lalu pergi ke kasir yang tak jauh dari meja mereka berada.

'tenangkan dirimu Miku'batinnya. Bayang Kaito tadi menghantuinya, membuat pipi merona kembali padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia bisa menetralkannya. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan sendok ice cream.

"Miku"panggil Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Miku, Miku menoleh lalu mengangguk Ringan. Kaito mengajaknya pulang

.

Setelah itu, Miku menjadi canggung sendiri berdekatan dengan bahkan diam saat Kaito mengantarnya sampai di mashion keluarga Hatsune. Tanpa Miku sadari, ia tersenyum bahagia. Para pelayan kaget perubahan nona mudanya yang tiba tiba. "aku senang Miku, kau sudah berubah"ujar Len tersenyum bangga, sebagai butler terpecaya keluarga Hatsune.

.

Besoknya Miku mejadi salah tingkah ketika bertemu dengan Kaito, hingga ia dan Kaito hampir saat berciuman, karena kaki Miku tersandung sesuatu dan Kaito yang menangkapnya.

"ehkm" tegur seseorang membuat mereka –read : Kaito dan Miku- sontak menoleh kesumber suara, Luka berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Luka menatap mereka gantian. Dengan cepat Kaito menjauhkan diri dari Miku, "apa kau melanggar peraturannya, Kaito-Kun"ujar luka Dingin menatap obsidian Kaito tajam. Membuat Kaito meneguk ludah kasar, Miku bingung yang dimaksu mereka apa

"tidak Mungkin, Luka-can"elak Kaito. Kaito berjalan mendekat ke luka sedang Miku melihat mereka dalam diam. Mereka pun berjalan berdua kesudut ruang menjaga jarak dengan Miku.

'kenapa kau begitu jauh sehingga sulit ku gapai?'tanya Miku dalam hati. Miku segera menegakkan diRinya.

Brak

"minna,maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar"ujar Rin sambil mengatur nafasnya. "daijoubu, sa hajimari o"ujar Luka sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Rin masih mengumamkan maaf berkali kali seraya menundukkan badannya.

"baiklah ayo kita latihan!"

"HA'I"teriak mereka serempak.

~0~

Beberapa hari telah berlalu kini mereka bertiga sedang bersiap siap diruang rias.

"Miku-san, kau awali pembukaan acaranya ya"ujar seorang pengurus panggung. "ha'i"

"tolong ya"

.

Telihat para penonton memanggil nama Miku dengan semangat sambil menatap Miku yang melantunkan lagu elektrik Angel

"...

ANATA to irareru soredake de  
WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no  
Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni  
WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?"

Miku bernyanyi dengan serius dan tenang terlihat sangat anggun dan mempesona.

Dia tak ingin dia dan Kaito berahkir, tidak. sampai ia mengatakan keinginannya.

.

Luka yang melihat di backstage pun menukik alisnya. Dengan cepat ia pergi ke tempat ruang istirahat Miku. Diam diam ia memerhatikan untuk memastikan ruangan itu kosong. Dengan lihai ia masuk dan mencari minuman yang disediakan perusahaan untuk Miku.

Ia tersenyum penuh makna saat ia memasukkan bubuk putih kedalam minuman itu.

'semoga kau menikmatinya, Mi-can'batinnya.

Kemudian, ia mengunci dan membersihkan kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar seperti tak terjadi apa apa.

.

Miku berjalan letih ketempat istirahatnya di back stage, untung saja IA datang tepat waktu mengisi acara. Dengan malas ia masuk dan meminum air minum itu.

'hah~ setelah ini aku dengan Kaito dan Luka, gambatte'batinnya menyemangati diRinya.

Ceklek.

"Miku-can siap siap ya, selamat berjuang"ujar Rin tiba tiba memasukki ruangannya. Miku tersenyum lembut. "ha'i"

.

Setelah beberapa menit ahkir IA selesai menyanyikan lagu Lost Memory-nya, kini giliran Miku, Luka, dan Kaito untuk tampil sebagai acara inti dan bagi Miku penentuan.

Saat Miku berada diback stage tadi, tenggorokannya terasa sakit yang sangat hebat membuatnya meRingis pelan. sedang Luka tersenyum penuh makna di belakang Miku.

"baiklah nyan, kita sudah memasukki acara puncak dimana Luka-san.."ujar Mc itu menjeda.

"hai minna"sapanya Luka menaikki panggung.

"..Kaito, dan.."Mc menjeda lagi. Lalu Kaito masuk kepanggung dengan gaya cool.

"Miku"ahkirnya diselingi Miku masuk dengan melambaikan tangan

.

tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou  
surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki  
hanabi no you ni moeagaru shunkan  
tagai o kogashi yakeato o nameau  
yasashiku

.

Dibagian ini tidak kesulitan, ia berpura pura menyanyi. Suaranya sebenarnya tidak keluar akibat tenggorokkannya sakit tadi. Ia menatap Kaito sendu, 'apakah ahkirnya aku tak bisa disisi Kaito ?' batinnya melihat Kaito bernyanyi.

amaoto ga mado o uchinarasu  
koukai ni sainamareta

Miku tersenyum lirih, sedangkan fansnya mengira itu termasuk penjiwaan dilagu Acute ini. Tidak ada seorang yang tahu Miku tak benyanyi, kecuali Luka yang meliriknya dari sudut matannya saat bernyanyi.

watashi dake o mite hoshii nante  
sunao ni ieru wake mo nai  
yuganda ai no ketsumatsu ni wa

namun di part selanjutnya hanya Luka bernyanyi tanpa Miku membuat Miku semakin bersalah. Fans menatap ke arah Miku membuat Miku sedikit demi sedikit mundur.

Miku tak tahan lagi, semua ini diluar nalarnya. Kenapa apa ini ? kenapa Miku tak bisa bernyanyi.

Luka menatap Miku seperti reaksi para fans, walau hanya pura pura. Kaito juga sama reaksinya tak jauh berbeda. Luka tersenyum 'let's play'

Tanpa aba aba Miku pergi berlari turun dari panggung, ia tak tahan lagi.

Ia mengabaikan suara kecewa dari penonton dan Mc. Ia berlari kuat sambil menitikkan matanya dicela cela pelupuk indahnya, tak peduli sudah beberapa orang yang ia tabrak dan umpatan mereka. Hatinya mencelos sedih. Harapannya sudah berahkir.. sudah

Baru sekali Miku menikmati first love yang manis dan berahkir pahit.

Rin yang dilewati Miku menatap Miku sedih, "Mi-can"ujarnya sendu, ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu.

Brak

Dengan kencang ia membanting pintu tempat ia istirahat dengan keras.

Ia menangis.

Selama ini apa yang Miku mau akan selalu Miku dapat, tapi kini ia tak mendapatkannya.

Padahal ia hanya mengharap dekat dengan Kaito, sungguh. Ia menjambakki rambut toskanya yang terkucir rapi dan cantik menjadi kusut.

'hahaha, aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku membuka hatiku kalau yang kudapatkan tak seberapa?'ujarnya tertawa lirih baru tahu berapa lemahnya diRinya. 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya ia sudah terlanjur, air mata berpelahan bertambah banyak.

Ia tengelam friksi sendiri melantunkan nada sedih, ia ingin sekali egois hanya memiliki Kaito seorang diri. Tapi hati seorang tak bisa dipaksakan bukan ? pertanyaan itu bagai cambuk yang melukai hati Miku

.

Miku adalah sesosok yang lemah dibalik keangkuhannya dan keegoisannya. Ia menutup sisi lemahnya, dan memilih menjauh dari gelombang dan friksi cinta. Ia tak ingin mengenali dan mengerti, namun Kaito datang mengacau nalarnya.

Setiap jengkal sosok Kaito begitu memengaruhi nalar Miku. Miku tidak mengerti tapi hanya satu kata.

Kaito yang membuat mengenal dan paham dengan cinta dan saling membutuhkan.

'Kucinta kamu ya kuncinta kamu'

Hanya itu yang ingin Miku sampaikan tapi Kaito terlalu jauh.

Drrt drrrt

Smartphonenya bergetar memecahkan alunan menyedihkan yang ciptakan Miku, Miku mengacuhkan saja ia membuat benteng hatinya yang rapuh ini. 'jika ia kalah berarti, ia akan dinikahkan bukan ? dan pergi dari kehidupan Kaito bukan ?'.

Miku kini merasa kejadian replay dimana ia membutuhkan perhatian malah tak mendapatkannya, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta denga Kaito juga karena ia merasa bahwa Kaito dapat memberi kasih sayang.

Miku adalah anak gadis biasa yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Namun, orang tuanya tak memberi Miku dua hal tersebut, malah memanjakan Miku dengan mainan yang belimpah dan mahal.

Lama lama hati Miku jadi kaku akan cinta, hingga musik menenangkan hatinya. Itulah mengapa Miku juga tak ingin berhenti sebagai artis.

Miku menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya sambil memeluk kaki mungilnya, meluapkan semua emosi negatif itu.

Tok tok tok

Rin mengetuk pintu itu dengan sabar untuk kesekian kalinya,

"Mi-can, aku bukan ingin mengacau ketenanganmu tapi Mr Hatsune menelponku untuk menyuruhmu pulang"ujar Rin yang ia tahu pasti Miku tak akan membalasnya. "cinta tidak saling memiliki Miku-can"ujarnya Lirih. Ia tahu Miku beberapa hari ini melihat Kaito sambil merona samar.

.

Miku menatap depan kosong, semua selesai.

Ya cinta tak harus memiliki

Miku mengusap pipi chubbynya kasar, menghapus linangan air dipelupuk matanya.

Cinta ini hanya sebuah kesalahan, ya keselahan yang sangat besar.

.

Ceklek

.

Tak sampai kaki Rin melangkah menjauh, Miku membuka pintu membuat Rin sedikit terkejut. Rin berbalik badan menghadap Miku, memerhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu dan khawatir. Mata memerah sembab karena sang pemilik mencurahkan isi hatinya, rambut yang kusut dan make up yang hancur.

"Miku sebaiknya kau mencuci mukamu dulu, bye"ujar Rin sebentar lalu berlalu pergi menjauh dan hilang dipembelokkan.

Miku menatap depan kosong, lalu mengeleng singkat.

'aku adalah Miku Hatsune, cinta tak akan membuatku lemah'batinnya menyemangati diRinya sendiri, lalu memasang kacamata hitamnya menyamarkan mukanya yang akan terlihat acak acakan akibat menangis. Persetanan dengan ucapan Rin tadi

.

.

:v END :v

.

A/N : yeay selesai *kabur dari Beruang neecan ngamuk serta membawa golok denga Ocnya ya bejibun* Romiyah lanjutkan teksnya yaa~ *menghilang*

Romiyah : hai,hai Romiyah here! salam kenal reader ^.^) , Menurut wasiat author gaje ini yang akan disampaikan ialah sebagai berikut :

ini puncak konflik dan belum End *Reader : APA?!*

2\. Reader boleh menebak sendiri endingnya dan kamu juga kak fuyu *Reader : kok, perasaan ku ngak enak ya?*

3\. Terima kasih telah membacanya I lup yu :*

4\. kenapa ini lama kak fuyu, karena nana harus memerhatikan pemilihan kata yag tepat T.T.

.

Pesan to fuyu nee-saan : enggak lah kak, disini aja Len jadi servant*dibunuh* mana mungkin jadi penyanyi aneh aneh aja dan stupid love itu kapan kapan aja ya ^^ nana lagi malas ngetik :v *digiRing OC Fuyu Neecan kekuburan*

.

TBC

And see You ^.^)/

.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilog

Nana : ini Epilog atau chapter penutup *tampil dengan muka bonyok akibat dikeroyok oc Fuyu-neesan*

.

Present

.

Title : Focus On Me 7

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : Miku Hatsune

Kaito Shion

Other cast : Luka MeguRine

Warning (s) :OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

Rated : T

Pair(s): this is MiKai

Leght : sepanjang jalan lintas kereta api

D isclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and anime agency :v . But this fanfic belong to me and Beruang nee-chan

.

.

Happy reading

.

Just enjoy okay ;)

 _._

 **Please, Focus On Me Kaito-Kun**

 **.**

' _aku adalah Miku Hatsune, cinta tak akan membuatku lemah'batinnya menyemangati diRinya sendiri, lalu memasang kacamata hitamnya menyamarkan mukanya yang akan terlihat acak acakan akibat menangis. Persetanan dengan ucapan Rin tadi_

 _._

Chapter 7

Miku menatap baju bridal yang cantik dan indah didepannnya dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya tak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun bagaikan pemiliknya tak ada dalam jasad itu, kosong dan hampa.

Krieeet

"nona, anda di minta turun kebawah oleh tuan"ujar Len berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Miku, Len menatap iba ke nonanya. Sudah genap 2 hari ini ia menyiksa dirinya didalam rumah, len sebenarnya bingung kenapa Miku berubah seperti ini ? apakah ada hubungannya dengan anak tunggal keluarga shion itu?

"well, bilang dengan Ayah tunggu sebentar."jawab Miku setelah memikir sekian lama, lalu menatap manik len.

"Ha'i, saya permisi dulu"pamitnya dengan pelan menutup pintu besar terukir indah itu mengerti.

'aku harus siap menghadapi ini semua'ujarnya setelah beberapa detik kerpegian Len.

.

Siang itu, Miku yang memakai baju terusan berwarna putih sampai diatas lutut, dan flat shoes membungkus kakinya jangan lupa pita pink cerah mengikat rambut Miku. Miku terlihat sangat manis.

Miku melihat kertas kecil itu dan memandang pintu cafe didepannya. Nekoffe itu terpampang disana. Ia memandang lurus, jika ia maju ia akan melihat calon suaminya. Disisi lain Miku ingin lari dari ini semua, ia belum siap. Sungguh. Pertunangannya dengan semua tetek bengeknya yang menyesak rongga dada seakan tak bisa bernapas dan persedian udara minim sekali.

Satu lah keinginannya, hanya ingin kaito berfokus padanya, itu bagaikan punuk merindukan bulan sungguh sangat mustahil.

Miku memantapkan hatinya lalu memutar gangang pintu itu –mebukanya- pelan. Baru pertama menginjak masuk bangunan minimalis itu, aroma kental kopi memasukki indra penciumannya. Miku mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seorang yang ia tuju maksudnya calon suaminya, walau tidak pasti jika Miku bisa menentukannya yang mana. Padahal orang tersebut terbilang sedikit, sekitar 5 orang termasuk pelayan. Mata berhenti ke pemuda berbahu lebar nan kekar mendudukki meja no 2, miku tak akan salah mengenalinya orang itu. Kaito Shion.

Dengan langkah gugup tercampur ragu ia mendekati nya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bahu itu pelan sontak pemiliknya memutar badannya kebelakang.

"hay"sapa Miku tersenyum, karena ia tak akan pernah salah menebak dia. Tak akan.

"hay, Miku"sapanya balik lalu Miku mendudukki kursi didepannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu.

"pesan coffe epresso satu"ujar Miku memesan minuman ke pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman ke pemuda didepannya.

"sedang apa?"tanya Kaito berbasa basi sedikit, menatap Miku dari pantulan coffe nya. "menunggu ... c-calon suami..ku"ungkap Miku pelan sangat, bahkan jika suasana tidak hening mungkin kaito tak akan tahu apa yang miku ucapkan. Miku merasa sakit, mengucapkan kalimat itu ke cinta pertamamu.

"hmn,"gumam Kaito singkat membuat Miku mendesah kecewa. Kaito mengesap minumannya, sedangkan Miku melihat ekpresi Kaito.

Sungguh seharusnya ia tak disini bertemu kaito, ia merasa menghianati tunangannya sejak ia memandang kaito di cafe ini. Hatinya masih berharap untuk kaito berfokus padanya.

"kau sedang apa kaito-kun?"tanya Miku agak malu malu, ia menundukan kepalanya singkat ketika pelayan mengantarkan minuman yang ia pesan. "hanya menikmati hari"jawab Kaito santai sambil meletakkan minumannya kemeja.

"apa kau sudah berpacaran ?"tanya Miku "ah maksudku hanya ingin tahu saja iya hehe"ujarnya baru sadar apa yang ia ucapkan, lali pandangannya beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Ugh, kenapa pertanyaan begitu keluar ? runtuknya dalam hati.

"sungguh? Aku tak memiliki pacar .."jawab Kaito jeda untuk meminum coffenya. Entah mengapa Senyum Miku berkembang sangat tipis dibibirnya. "..tapi aku langsung melamarnya."lanjutnya mematahkan senyuman itu.

"o-oh s-selamat ya Kaito-kun, kuharap kau menjaganya"ujar Miku menatap kaito lalu meminum bringas coffenya yang sudah sedikit dingin. "ah tampaknya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk, maaf ya"pamit Miku yang berusaha menahan nadanya agar terlihat ceria. Kaito mengangguk ringan.

"oh, ya besok adalah hari pernikahanku jadi kumohon datanglah, Kaito-kun"ujar Miku berbalik badan sebentar lalu berlari keluar. ' _dan selamatkan aku!'_ itu adalah sambungan yang ingin Miku ucapkan tetapi itu sangatlah tak mungkin bukan ?

Miku berlari menjauh dari cafe itu. Menggunakan kaki mungilnya melewati jalanan trotoar, ia banyak menabrak orang tapi ia tak perduli.

Miku berhenti, ia mengadah menatap langit. 'apa yang harus kulakukan ?'tanya tak tahu lagi, liqiud yang Miku tahan sejak cafe tadi mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti berharap padamu Kaito-kun?"tanya entah pada siapa.

Drrt drrt

Smartphonenya bergetar, tangan Miku meronggoh tasnya. "moshi moshi" sapanya lalu mendekatkan smatphonenya ketelinga, "ya tolong jemput aku sekarang, Len"ujarnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

Focus On Me

.

Miku kini menatap pantulan bayangannya dicermin, cantik sangat cantik dan anggun. Busana putih dan bergaya berenda itu membalut tubuh Miku, ditambah rambut Miku yang disanggul dibelakangnya dengan menyelipkan beberapa bunga.

"oh cantiknya"pujinya sendiri seraya tersenyum simpul. Namun senyuman itu hilang, mengingat karena seharusnya ini untuk Kaito bukan orang yang lain.

"Miku"panggil Mr Hatsune di dekat pintu ruang rias, semua penata rambut dan perias berhenti. Mereka langsung segera mempersilakan Miku keluar.

"ayo"ajak Mr Hatsune sambil mengulurkan tangannya keMiku. Denga ragu ragu Miku menyentuh tangan Ayahnya lalu menjatuhkanya. Mr hatsune mengenggam tangan putrinya.

"percayalah orang itu orang yang baik dan akan menjagamu selalu, kuyakin itu"ujar Mr Hatsune Miku tegas. "aku dulu mengenggam tanganmu yang mungil untuk mengantarkan kedunia luar, sekarang kau akan menjadi milik orang lain berbahagia lah puteriku"ujar sambil mengelus rambut Miku. Miku menatap Mr Hatsune sedikit ragu. "ayo acaranya akan dimulai"uja sambil membawa Miku keluar.

.

Dengan gelisah bercampur takut, ia menatap pintu gereja didepannya.

Krieet

Pintu terbuka

Miku langsung menundukkan kepalanya menatap kekarpet merah yang ia lewati, hingga ia rasa kaki Mr hatsune berhenti. Miku mengangkat kepala pelahan, ia melihat dari ujung kaki lalu ia menatap wajah calon suaminya.

Deg

Mata miku membola sempurna

Mustahil

Orang itu tersenyum tampan seakan mengarti seribu makna, tangan miku perlahan menjatuhkan tangannya di tangan orang itu. Miku berjalan pelan dengan orang mengenggam tangannya.

"apa kau bersedia menerima Miku Hatsune sebagai istrimu dalam keadan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit hingga ajal memisah?"tanya pendeta itu menatap Kaito. "saya bersedia"jawab kaito mantap.

"sekarang apakah bersedia menerima Kaito Shion sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka sehat maupun sakit hingga memisahkan ?tanya pendeta ke miku. Miku terdiam mencerna perkataan pendeta dan semua kejadian ini. Para hadirin sudah menunggu jawaban miku dengan sabaran.

"saya .. bersedia"jawab miku dengan rona merah. Hari ini adalah hari mengejutkan baginya.

"sekarang anda boleh mencium pasangan anda"ujar pendeta.

Kini Miku dan Kaito berhadapan. Miku memejam matanya, kaito merundukkan kepalanya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka kedalam satu ciuman lembut.

Puk puk puk

Suara tepuk tangan para hadirin yang hadir meriahkan suasana gereja tersebut.

.

Setelah menikah mereka merayakan pernikahan Miku dengan Kaito di mashion keluarga hatsune. Semua tampak bahagia sedangkan miku menatap kaito dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Miku Hatsune eh Shion" panggil seseorang membuat miku membalikkan badan kearah sumber. Luka berdiri disana, "hey"

"oh hey"balas Miku canggung, "selamat ya"ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"kau tidak marah ?"tanya Miku memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"untuk apa aku marah?"tanya Luka terkekeh ringan "kau benar benar lucu Mi-can"pujinya membuat Miku agak gugup.

"maksud dari pertanyaanku, apa kau rela memberikan kaito untukku"ujar Miku menundukkan kepalanya, luka mengelus rambut miku sepertinya Luka sudah menganggap Miku adiknya.

"aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya walau ia pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, sungguh itu dulu. Hey jangan berpikiran aneh aneh"ujar bergurau melihat raut muka Miku berubah.

"dia sungguh mecintaimu"jujur luka lalu ia berdeheman singkat agar tenggorokkannya tak terasa kering, "maafkan aku mengenai suaramu waktu Miku come back kemarin, aku telah mengacau acaranya. Tapi aku ada tujuan sebenarnya, karena aku ingin kau gagal dan menikah dengan kaito, sebenarnya itu juga permintaan kaito kkk~"ujar luka tergelak diujung penuturannya saat mengingat kaito memohonnya di cafe.

Miku mencerna perkataan luka. Lalu menatap luka lurus, jadi ini kegagalan yang dibuat ya ? padahal miku meruntukkan kesalahannya dan menyalahkan tuhan yang tak pernah adil padanya.

Tampaknya miku menyadari kesalahannya kemarin, miku tersenyum ke Luka. "tak apa"

"hey, honey"panggil Kaito sambil memegang pundak Luka, Miku tiba tiba melotot tak suka. "eh maksudku Lu-can"ralat Kaito cepat saat merasakan aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari pandangan Miku seakan membelahnya menjadi dua saat itu juga.

"makasih atas bantuanmu ya, hingga aku mendapat iblis ini"ujar Kaito tanpa dosa, ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggan Miku. Miku mencubit kecil pinggang kaito membuat Kaito meringis pelan merasakannya.

"tak apa kok, aku pergi dulu ya dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian"ucap luka di ahkiri senyuman yang dibalas pasangan suami istri baru itu.

"Miku-sama"panggil seseorang membuat miku menoleh cepat, reflek ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh Len. "arigato Len"ucap Miku ditelinga Len, len tersenyum simpul lalu membalas. Namun baru beberapa detik tubuh mungil Miku ditarik Kaito.

"tak ada yang boleh memeluk Miku kecuali aku"ujar Kaito memeluk tubuh Miku. Sedangkan Miku memasang raut muka datar, lalu menatap Len lagi.

"selamat ya atas pernikahannya"ujar Len diiringi senyuman manis, lalu diangguk miku dan kaito.

Setidaknya ini ahkir yang indah bukan?

.

REAL END :V

.

Hoho gue kemarin mau menipu Fuyu-neesan :'V asek ketipu dan reader yang lain juga ketipu aseek *ditimpuk batu*

.

Maaf atas typo yang bertebaran, alur yg kencang, dan bahasa yang sulit dipahami d lele. Lalu terima kasih dengan Fuyu neecan yang membuatku jadi semangat nge endkan nih fanfict dan yang lain yang fav n follows terima kasih sebesar besarnya Nana mencintai kalian :* :*

Sampai bertemu lagi

\\(^.^)/

.


End file.
